


Son of The Sun

by RavenDarkwood



Series: Cardverse AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cardtalia, Cardverse, M/M, alternate universe - cardtalia, alternate universe - cardverse, young!fruk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/pseuds/RavenDarkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds François, the crown prince of Diamonds, alone in his garden while the prince is visiting the Kirkland Family Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> First story for my cardverse AU, in which we're focusing on the characters before they become the rulers of their respective countries. Arthur isn't apart of the royal family of Spades.

The Kingdom of Diamonds was the smallest of the four. A very mountainous country, most of it’s wealth came from miners, craftsmen, and merchants. The people of the Diamond worshipped The Sun above the other gods, and wore almost exclusively the color yellow, and variations of that.

All that yellow didn’t seem to compare to François’ golden hair.

Most days the bright colors of Diamond would hurt Arthur’s eyes. Thankfully it wasn’t day anymore. It was pure night out when he found François by the water, clutching that orange crochet robe around him, as though it would keep the chill of the air off of him. He was standing by the water of the river, just… looking.

He shouldn’t even bother. This wasn’t any of his business. He wasn’t even a Diamond, he was a Spade. François was the crown prince, the heir to the throne. If he thought that there was something wrong with the blond he should go get someone that was more qualified. Or at least take him back to the city. Back to his guards, where they could protect François. Yes, the prince was on vacation, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to be a target for some anti-government someone or other. Just because he was on vacation didn’t mean that he was allowed to be unsafe. Besides, he was sure that if François was killed on Spade soil, his family’s property in particular, it wouldn’t go over well.

As Arthur approached François tensed up, but didn’t bother to turn towards the Spadian. Frowning Arthur crossed his arms, kicking the prince’s back with his foot. “Hey, get up. You’re not supposed to be out alone… How did you even manage?”

“Magic.” François rubbed the spot on his back, getting a eyeroll from Arthur. 

A thick eyebrow was raised. “That wasn’t really an answer to my question.” Arthur sat down next to the Diamond prince, pulling his blue cardigan tighter around himself. “Why are you out here in the first place? You’d think with your constant complaining about the cold you’d stay inside.”

“Magic.” François was now propping his face up with his palm, his eyes closed.

Arthur nodded slowly, turning back to the river. “I thought you weren’t able to use magic? I don’t remember you ever using it before.”

There was a pause from François, with a barely there sigh following it. “As I get older my father grows weaker. Surely you know what is happening? It’s not as though it’s a secret.”  
And Arthur did know. The patron god of each kingdom lived within the kings, giving them their power. Only, there could only be one king at a time, so as the next in line aged the king of old grew weaker as the god drained from them. “You’re fourteen! It can’t be happening so soon.” Three years Arthur’s senior.

There was just a shrug from the golden prince. “Four years until I’m eighteen.” François groaned, flopping back on the grass, looking up at the starry sky. “Four years until I’m king.”

Arthur frowned as he watched the prince, laying back as well. The moon was waxing tonight. “Are you going to be ready?”

François laughed, almost shakily as he shook his head. “I don’t think anyone could be.”

The Spadian nodded, green eyes glancing over at François again. “What does it feel like? Having a god’s power inside of you?”

“Like… burning from the inside.”

Arthur let out a small hum unsympathetically. “That sounds painful.”

“It can be, yes.” François turned to lay on his stomach, sighing softly. “Most of the time it just feels… warm.”

“Like being sick?”

François paused, letting out a small laugh before nodding. “That is one way to look at it. Hey Arthur, watch this.” Sitting up the prince held out his hand, and with a twitch of his fingers a bright glow came to coat over the digits before moving down to his palm. It balled up in his hand, and with a small laugh the prince tossed the ball at Arthur.

Green eyes going wide in surprise the mage-in-training raised his hands up to catch the ball of light, but it disappeared when it struck his palms. Scowling Arthur stood up, almost glaring down at François. “Again. I’m going to catch it.”

It was François’ turn to be surprised, but that didn’t last long. Laughing the crown prince pushing himself off of the ground, ignoring the grass stains that were now present on his cream nightgown. It was almost a strange game of catch: François would conjure up a light ball, and Arthur would try to catch it, the Spadian getting more and more irritated, causing the elder of the two to laugh louder. 

Their game was cut short by François guards finally noticing both that he was gone and that the prince’s laughter was coming from the Kirkland family garden. It was François who first noticed the guards marching over towards them, quickly putting out the light ball that he had previously had in his hands. The guards didn’t even say anything to him, just stood on either side of him as they marched him back towards the manor. A groan from François and a brief wave was all the goodbye that the guards would allow, leaving Arthur alone in the garden.

The eleven year old glanced up at the sky once, before back down at his hands, to the light ball that he had finally managed to grasp. “...It doesn’t matter.” Opening his hands the sphere fell from his hands into the grass where it disappeared.


End file.
